Teacup Rides and Teary Eyes
by TelescopeEyesMetalTeeth
Summary: Michiru settled for a 'normal' life in Chicago 3 years ago. She has her own apartment, and she works at a local, very popular nightclub. She hasn't thought about japan and ultimately refuses to even think about returning, knowing Haruka is probably still there. She is ready to move forward and forget about the past. But can she?
1. Chapter 1 Sassy, Sassy, Sassy

**Author's Note:** Alrighty, so I have no idea where I'm going with this story. Well, I have somewhat of an idea but I'm not sure exactly how it's going to work but this is my first fanfic. Please enjoy and review! It will be a multi-chapter based story. I changed the title because I realized that the title I was originally using was a band's name...ehm _ Haha! XD

Chapter 1. Sassy Sassy Sassy

It's been over three years now. I've sort of carried on my life as an ordinary person. I moved to Chicago the first chance I got. I can't be bothered by the memories I have of Japan. It would hurt like hell to think about how I survived the pain and no one will reap what they sewed. Only I will.

I've been working at a nightclub in the busy streets downtown. I get paid pretty amazing, and all I have to do is fling my clothes off and dance on a pole and feel sexy at night; so it isn't anything to complain about. It gives me an excuse to become fabulous and look stylish and sexy. Some nights it could be $1,00 depending one which clientele comes in. I've always been a natural dancer, and I've always been flexible and in shape so I suppose that having all those factors in common made me really good at what I do. Taking those pole dancing lesson with the instructor of the club I work at paid off. I go in four times a week and that's how it's been these three years.

Anyway, I've been in my cozy penthouse apartment all morning randomly wondering why I ended up in this place with my one and only companion Luna.

"Luna," I mumbled to the little black cat sleeping on my black granite island in the center of the kitchen. That top was expensive. She purred leisurely but stayed snuggled tightly, sleeping peacefully. I rolled my eyes and flicked her hind leg impatiently.

"Hey!" She scowled, lifting her head and hissing at me. I chuckled, making my way to the black fridge and looking back at her once more, "I told you twice to stay off the counters and the island, love."

"I'll have you know," She said intellectually, "I have as much of a privilege here as you do, missy. So I can sleep wherever I wish to." No, I'm certainly not insane, and I don't talk to cats on a daily basis. Lord knows I'll kill myself before I dare step into the cat-lady realm. Luna is different though. If she talked in a room full of people, everyone would flinch and gasp in surprise. I'm not imagining her voice. It's really there and it's as clear and as sassy as her attitude. We make sure she's mute in public because we know if some sick lunatic wanting fame and money ever heard her voice, we'd be done for, and she'd have to kiss her freedom good-bye.

I moved to one of my maple cabinets over the similarly black counter tops and fetched myself a thin small glass.

"I have to go out and work, Luna. You don't." I argued, "You sleep all day."

"Not true," She argued, standing on all four and stretching back slowly, "I help keep you from going insane. I'm actually quite vital here.""Yes, well I suppose that's true." I had to admit, the cat knew her stuff. I opened the fridge and looked inside, but to my dismay there was only three oranges, a carton of milk and some container of what must've been left over pasta turned into an enclosed hellish nightmare. Guess I can't get the glass of milk I was looking forward to.

"Ew. I have to go shopping. Care to tag along?"

"Oh, of course. I'd be honored," Luna spoke sarcastically, "Why, there's nothing more enticing than that offer, Michiru."

I shut the fridge door and smiled at Luna. She looked at me with her red eyes and stayed silent for a second. I crossed my arms and exhaled. There was dawning silence for a moment. A haunting silence that reminded the both of us why we were here, putting up with each other. We were the only ones left to fend for each other. She's the only one that knows.

"Come on, I don't suppose you'll go out dressed like that." She spoke softly, jumping off the counter gracefully. I chuckled and crossed my arms. She moved to my leg and purred and then said, "Come on, you." I walked through the living room to my room and looked at myself in the mirror. I was still wearing my silky nightgown and some fuzzy black rabbit slippers. I crossed my arms and exhaled, "Fine, let me change then."

I decided on some black leggings and a blue loose tank top. I lifted my wavy sapphire, blue hair in a high pony tail and grabbed my purse, "Shall we?"

Luna walked ahead of me to the apartment door. Her little paws clicking on the marble floor swiftly. I looked around and exhaled at the neatly positioned apartment. I needed to at least attempt to give my lovely apartment some personality; I had all the money in the world to get it done. It has the potential of being a really nice home. I just need that flame of to be ignited. The flame of moving forward with my life.

I walked down the street, Luna at my side, I kept my eyes to the ground as I walked down the busy, narrow sidewalks.

I was fairly certain someone was going to step on Luna. I was always sure someone would accidently kill the cat but she was swift and she did have sharp reflexes. I finally got to the little market I always go to but I've never actually looked up at the name of what it was called. I always keep my eyes on my feet. I don't exactly remember when I broke into the habit of staring at my toes. I've been doing a lot since _that_ time.

Anyway, we got what we came for-a couple boxes of cereal, some granola bars and some more fruits and vegetables.

As we were getting ready to pay in line, someone tapped me on the shoulder and I looked over to see a man, with cold blue eyes. He was taller than me and he was wearing a business suit. I didn't know him. What the hell did he want?

"Yes?" I asked calmly.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help but feel like I've seen your face somewhere." He looked closely at me. I widened my eyes. What was he talking about? Was he hitting on me? I exhaled, waiting for the cashier to finish ringing me up but she was so slow. I scratched my head and laughed, "Um, I'm not sure. You might be getting me confused with someone else."

"O-o-o-oh," He snapped his fingers and awkwardly laughed, "Aren't you Aquamarine Mermaid? You're from China Doll Gentlemen's Club. God you're really sexy on stage!"

_You have_ got_ to be kidding...should I feel honored? Should I slap him across his face?_

The cashier lady finally spoke-she snickered actually and then she spoke, "You're a stripper? Classy, lady."

I grabbed the bags curtly and paid for the groceries as quickly as possible, "That's none of your business." I muttered. I left as quickly as possible almost forgetting that Luna had come with me. When I got back home I exhaled, throwing myself on my black leather couch in the living and closing my eyes. Luna jumped on top of my stomach lightly, "Well, I suppose you've made a scene for yourself here in the suburbs. I didn't realize you'd get so famous as a stripper."

Ugh! "Luna, don't mock me...and it's an _exotic_ dancer. But anyway, I'm going to apply for other jobs, okay? You'll see...I've just been..."

"Michiru, you've been depressed. I can see it. And it's eating you up inside but you must overcome it. I won't allow for you to act so childishly. You hiding behind your past. We both are. We need to move on. Carry on with life."

She had a point. Sort of. I wanted to give up already. It had been three years and this place still seemed so foreign to me. I was just so heartbroken. I felt writer's block but on my own horrible life. Oh, how could I have let things get this far. I looked over at my violin case beside the black wall entertainment center that I bought to match the couches. I hadn't touched that thing in over four months. The black cat was right. She was always right.

"Luna, what am I going to do?" I whispered scarcely.


	2. Chapter 2 Mr Green Eyes

Chapter 2. Mr. Green Eyes

_You are going to perform tonight, and you are going to preform with dignity, Michiru-Because you are a dignified women and you are going to be entertaining and...erotic I guess-and when you come back home you are going to rest so that Saturday evening you can go to that interview that I've been pestering you to show up to for the past week! Remember, it's a good opportunity for a new job._

Those were little Luna's words of wisdom before I left the apartment. I'd be on the streets-either dead or worse-without her always persistently ragging on my dying soul. When I first arrived to Chicago I was so discouraged, but I found a contest for 'ametur dancers' for this club and something about the idea of me being able to get out of my own skin seemed intoxicating and enticing, plus I was desperate so I entered the contest and won second place out of nine girls. I was a natural.

When I got to the back doors of the club I unlocked them and exhaled slowly, "Okay. You got this, Michi." I muttered harshly to myself. I flung the door open and walked into a large red hallway of thick, musky fog and the smell of heavy perfume hit me in the face instantly. I headed to the dressing rooms back stage as quickly and efficiently as possible.

Tonight's going to be one of those hellish busy nights because it's part of the fourth of July weekend so the partying will be hard...and so will other things...

"Michiru, love-come here." A familiar high-pitched voice called as I stepped in front of the changing room door at the end of the hall. I looked back to see a familiar friend, a girl whose been working here as long as I have. Her name's Kiersten.

"Oh, well, don't you look ready to perform for the boys." I murmured.

She was a little shorter than me, but she was two years older than me. She has two babies but you wouldn't believe it if you saw her. She's flawless and her body has been well kept even after two babies. I can't imagine having kids at her age. Twenty four and she's still staying on top of things strangely enough. I must say though I'm a little on the envious side of things with her. Tonight her long light brown hair is curled loosely and she has a red velvet attire which naturally doesn't cover much of her tan form. She has black boots that stop mid shin and long lacy red and white stockings that go up to her thigh just a few inches below tiny red shorts and a black biking top which she'll probably fling off during her performance.

"I am _quite_ ready," She chimed slowly as she sauntered to my side, "You have to take over for Lily. That sucks. I'm sorry."

I shook my head and laughed. She is very straight forward but if there's one thing I've learned with being her friend it's that she is honest and not afraid to speak out about her opinion. If she thinks someone has a piece of shit attitude she will tell them to their face. She doesn't talk behind peoples backs. She talks bad about them to their face, it she has problems with them, "No, she's just really ill right now. I'll be fine."

She's giving me a peculiar look right now but, even with her quirky expression,s she's very beautiful. Again, I'm a little jealous of her natural sex appeal. Gawd, why would I be envious of _sex appeal? Never would I ever-Well, it doesn't matter I guess._ We walked into the dressing rooms together. We have our own station by beside one another where we get our hair and make up fixed up, but it seems tonight that she's already ready. I head to my little closet beside my dressing table and exhale softly. Kiersten offered to do my make up tonight since she has time for it. I take a good long look at myself in the mirror.

It's not really me in there, I have to repeat it to myself over and over.

It's that aquamarine princess that allows me to tolerate my life. She has blue eyes and black misty eye makeup that makes her eyes pop. Her peculiar blue hair is down to her back in thick curls. She's gorgeous in her starfish top and her fish nettings. Her pale skin is shimmering in the light and she has mystical hues of blue paint on her body, on her stomach and her face and on her slim legs, giving her a very mermaid-like appearance. She's me. How did she get in my body so quickly? How'd did she end up taking over my life, my life's path?

"You're on next, Michi." Nichole comes in hurriedly. She's dressed in a sexy grey uniform and her black hair is in a tight and high pony tail. She's wearing hot pink eye shadow and dark black eyeliner. She owns the club, both her and her girlfriend, Iris. She's also the dance instructor who gave me my first dance lessons. When I first met her, I wasn't sure whether I liked her or not. She was sort of cold and she seemed completely stuck up but now, I think she favors me because of how much the crowd loves _me...her._

I grab my little mermaid gown and slide it on over my lingerie outfit before I leave.

"Alright, go get them tiger. It's your spotlight now." Kiersten says, giving my shoulder an endearing nudge. I see a few women walk into the changing room and a few are leaving to do whatever it is that's requested of them, serve drinks, lap dance, etc. Most women here are polished and perfect. Most of the women have other jobs, some are phD students or fashion models, even wedding planners or therapists. Kiersten's one of the few baby mamas that I know, and she plans on leaving this all soon when she gets her masters degree.

A group of women are now out of breath and sweaty, but they have their money in their outfits so they must have finished already. Wait...already?! Oh Gawd. I look at myself in the mirror one last time and exhale as I make my way to the stage. I here Nichole's assistant announcing my name...something along the lines 'Presenting the sexy, wet and sultry act that is the fabulous Aquamarine Princess.

The music meant for an 'erogenous night with a lovely lady' is playing now. I glanced around the dark, dim lit room filled with the quiet, almost-lurking audience. For some strange reason, I can feel my heart rate increasing, and I'm breaking into a sweat but I haven't even started dancing yet. What's wrong with me? I look around in panic but try to concentrate. I here loud hollering, some man off in the distance shouting something crass because he thinks it'll be soooooo funny. I start the show. I'm not the one starting the show_-She_ is. The aquamarine princess who everyone is madly in-lust with. She's the one that sways my body, swings my legs around the long, silver pole and sends my body in the air as I flip and arch into Jade Variations, Extended Flexi Embraces or a Dangerous Birds. All of which, took me months too perfect when I was still in training.

I lose myself in the sensual music. I loose myself in the cheering crowd that appear to be extra stoked tonight, and I lose myself in the eyes that crave what they see. If I think about it too much though, I begin to get nauseous so I try not to think of it at all sometimes. After about twenty-five minutes of dancing, I begin to feel electricity flowing through my body, but it's not the usual sort of ecstasy I get. It's different. Something inside of me feels different tonight and I can't pinpoint where it's coming from or what it is exactly.

I look over to the audience as I bum-slide down the pole. _She_ dances over to the elongated runway connected to the glowing stage and dances on the other pole. She bends in inverse poses, dances and flirts with the crowd of horn-dogs and it's then when I noticed those green eyes watching me from the back by the long, crowded bar. I stop for a moment, the realm of fantasy I was in starts to break away and crumble, and I'm filled with panic. I feel like I'm going to fall over on my stilettos.

In a moment, all I can see is that figure, that strong, tall silhouette in the black attire, wearing a black leather jack and black skinny jeans. She's watching me, she's staring at me intently with those green eyes that could drive any woman crazy. Her dirty blond bangs sweep over her forehead, brushing over her eyes and all I think is...

Haruka's here.


	3. Chapter 3 Time's Up

Chapter 3. Time's up

"Michiru, you were so-o-o-o-o-o amazing out there. I'm so jelly!" Nichole exclaimed brightly.

She's beaming, and I can see her eyes are glistening with admiration and satisfaction of my performance. I can feel everyone's eyes on me as I move over to my seat back stage in the dressing room. I really want to be happy, and I want to feel completely great about myself because they all keep telling me I did a good job. There was only one sole reason I for which I was _marvelous_ out there. Kiersten and Nichole's short, thin girlfriend, Iris, both walked over to my side. They both complement me, and each gave me a tight, compelling hug.

The fact that Iris is squealing _for_ me let's me know how awesome I did. Like I said, I should be full of happiness because tonight's show brought in a lot of tips, a lot of compliments and howling excitement, everyone loved me and_ I_ loved me, but all this sensual magic was there because those green eyes were watching me, analyzing me, _desiring _for me like she would back when we were….still in love.

She was the ecstasy running through my blood, through my veins, making me feel sultry and enthralled with all the vigor that made my performance one of my best I've ever had. This would have been special, but _she_ was here, and I'm not in my usual state-of-mind. All I can think about is if she actually _was _there standing in the crowd or whether it was just my desperate imagination tricking my hot and bothered mind like a little cat toying with a mouse. I tried to smile and God knows I wanted so badly to listen to what Nichole was telling me, but I couldn't think straight. I heard something about how I made nine hundred tonight and that Nichole expects me to be as hyped and as sexy as I was tonight for every other every night.

I took my black heels off in my seat and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked stunning I have to admit it but it didn't feel like I had entered my skin yet. I felt like a camera man looking through life in the lens of the expensive camera. What's happening to me? No, stop it! I scold myself as I fix my make up a little. It smudged a little from all the sweat as well as being underneath the heat of all the neon lights in the chic club. For a moment, it's just me and the mirror. My heart is throbbing in my throat, intently reminding me that my body hasn't calmed and I still have a problem in my hands. _If only Luna were here to help me out._

"Some guy wants a lap dance in suite 4," Nicole announced confidently, looking directly at me with a bright excited smile that she hardly ever shows anyone. I can't help but let a smile slip the corner of my painted lips, "I take it you want me to go?"

She gave me a knowing smile and laughed, "Well, du-u-uh, Ms. Walking Sex Appeal. This guy has a nice fat tip for you-oh, but don't fall in love while you're in there. Some of the girls are eyeing that young guy…he is pretty attractive. He has one of those effeminate faces."

I can feel my throat tighten as I hesitantly slip my heels back on.

I've never had any intertwined, emotional relationships with the clientele here. Usually, this place is filled with businessmen and frat boys that come in looking for fun. I've always been able to keep my work away from the little bit of life I have left. I've never been interested in men. I'm a lesbian. I've always preferred women; preferred their bodies and their emotions. I know she's joking about me not falling for any of the clientele, but ironically enough Nichole did meet her girlfriend when her girlfriend worked as a stripper for a low class strip joint called Kinky and More. She was at the club looking to recruit rookies of the club because it was going to close down. I suppose it was love at first sight or something.

Everything about this place is nothing I imagined a strip club would be like. I can remember when I first entered the competition that they opened for this place. It's got an unusual maxim & chic sort of style to it.

"I'll try not to fall for him." I whispered scarcely as I made my way outside the dressing room.

I can feel the booming music shaking the ground, causing my heels to vibrate slightly against my feet. I lost sight of Kiersten, but she's most likely on stage performing again so I'm alone and on my way to suite 4: a hallway across from our dressing room. I stepped in front of the white suite door. My hand is beginning to tremble as I reach out for the thin silver handle of the door. I exhaled and stepped in to the room vigilantly. The dark, dim red lights set the mood of a sensual evening.

Promise by Ciara is playing in the dim lit grey room. God, it's my favorite song.

What are the odds that he would choose this song? Unless. There is a red couch and a black pole in the center of the octagonal room. I closed the door, my eyes landing on the tall figure with the devilishly handsome face who is standing awkwardly in the center of the room with her hands in her black jeans. She looks a sexy as she ever has. I stand frozen against the closed door, too dumbstruck.

Is she actually standing there, in front of me just a few feet away; looking as irresistible as ever?

My dry tired eyes start to water as I struggle to find the air to breath. I feel like we've been watching each other for what seems like hours, but the song barely started.

"Haruka," I finally whimpered, I've never sounded as insecure as I sound right now in this illusory moment. My voice sounds completely foreign to me. Where's the flawless confidence that I'd worked so hard to prefect those years ago? I never let anyone read my expressions, hear the emotion in my voice, whether unpleasant or not no one must know what I'm truly feeling inside because in the end it's no one's concern. But at this moment, all I feel is the steadiness of her eyes stirring uncertain to my weak heart, as if, at any moment my legs would give out from underneath me, and I'd drop unpleasantly to the ground. _No, you better not fall on your bum! I mean it! _

She sauntered over to me. Her face looked unsure, her eyes seemed full of insecurity.

"Michiru," She murmured with her deep, velvety, seductive voice. It drives me insane when I hear my name coming from her soft lips.

I hesitate when she steps closer to me. I feel vulnerable, and I wish I had something more decent on. I want to kiss her and hold her but fear pulls me, holds me in my place. What if she disappears? What if I'm imagining all of this and I wake up in some suite with some old business man who I can hardly even look at in any remotely attracted way.

"Let me touch you," She murmurs longingly. I inhale a sharp breath, a tingle runs up my spin and makes my body tremble with immense chills, but I take a small step forward, listening to her command. She _is _a client right now; _technically._

Her gentle and strong hand moves to my face. I instantaneously feel the heat of her hand spread throughout my entire body and, for a moment, no one else exists. We're the only ones right now, in the city, in the state, in the country. I close my eyes and lean into the hand that cups my face gently.

She pulls her hand away nervously, leaving this painful void in my chest. I open my eyes and look into her eyes. She smirks coyly and slides her bottom her lip between her pearly white teeth and sucks it for a second. I gulp nervously and looked down, "So you requested for my private services." I lead her to the red couch and exhaled a shaky, long breath but the music is loud enough to drown out the noise of any of it. She takes a seat. Right now she looks as though she'll say something to me, but I put my finger to her soft lips. I straddle her and she just stares up at me. I want to ask her how she found me, what made her come to this joint and most of all, ask her if she was surprised to see what became of me or if she knew this was the fate I would abide by. However, none of these questions escape my lips. Not for the moment anyway. Right now, all I want to do is familiarize with her body again.

I look at her arms resting by her side and lean into her ear slowly, "You can touch. But you have your limits."

She's giving me that knowing look of appeal, that sexy stare that looks more than happy to touch my body. Her hands rest on my hips as I start to dance and move sensually against her gentle, firm body. I close my eyes and force myself not to think of anything except for the song and the magical air around me. It is dim in here, with reverberating sensual music meant for love making and the woman I love, the one who hasn't been underneath me, gripping onto my sides firmly. I try not to let my thinking get in the way of my emotion, my longing to be back with her.

Finally, I lean into her milky skin, I inhale the scent of her neck and I whisper, "How did you find me?"

I looked her in the eyes, my own eyes threatening to pour tears out to her. Maybe then she could understand what I was feeling and how I was feeling.

"Michi, for three years. You were gone for three years. But I found you." She whispered hesitantly.

What am I supposed to do now? I feel trapped between wanting to embrace her and wanting to smack her for finding me after all these years. "You shouldn't have, Ruka." I put my hand on her porcelain, finely-chiseled, beautiful face. "You should have let me go."

I feel my throat burning as I am staring into her green orbs, yearning to make them disappear. She shook her head slightly and dropped her eyes to my stomach, "You know how selfish I am." She answered harshly.

I let out a soft laugh, but this wave a sadness combined with relief succumbed me. I can feel a grip of intensity pound in a way that I couldn't sense impending on me. For a moment, I sat on her lap and I cried like a little girl. I cried in her leather jacket sleeve and I trembled unbearably.

"It's been three years…Baka!" I cried in my muffled voice which is stuck against her skin. She wraps her strong arms around my waist tightly and for the first time in a long time, all I feel is her over powering love affect me, I let it overcome my insecurities and my heart becomes controlled by this pain that I tried to bury those years ago. I was nineteen and now I'm twenty two and I still can't find a way to let go.

"I'm sorry, love." She whispers in my ear. I shake my head and wrap my arms around her neck tightly.

"You idiot," I whisper through small choked sobs, "You weren't…supposed to come find me. W-why now? Why did you have to appear three years later? Huh?! This wasn't supposed to happen to us and here you are…going and interrupting all of _my_ plans."

"Stop hiding," She demands gently, "Stop trying to escape. I'm not going to let you go again. You can try to force me away, but this time I'm staying, Michi."

She doesn't understand though. She never will fully understand how much pain I feel. Every day I'm haunted by the nightmares, by the hatred and disgust that interrupted the peace I once had. I stare into Haruka's eyes for a long while, searching for something that would tell me she just absolutely hates me, abhors me but all I see is love, so much fucking love.

I exhaled harshly and stepped away from her, feeling more frustrated than anything, "You're much better without me, Haruka."

She's already quickly standing to her feet now. I try to step away from her but, to my luck, I lose my footing and land on my bum recklessly; just like I'd hope wouldn't be what went down when I walked in. She's by my side, placing her hand on my shoulder and leaning forward with worry in her eyes, "Are you alright?" She asks calmly.

"I'm fine," I mumbled, pushing her away and standing steadily to my feet. My black hooker heels are killing me. They shouldn't even be called hooker heels; instead, they should be called Trooper heels. I feel really dizzy and my heart rate is beginning to speed up as I move past her, "Times up, Haruka. I have to go."

"No, Michiru. Don't do this." She pleads behind me. I panicked. That's what I did. I had her underneath me, I had her to myself but I felt this wave of nausea hit me in the face and I bolted for the door the second I had a chance.

I ran, I've kept a barrier around my heart and I closed off from Haruka long ago. I don't know what she thinks will come of returning to me after being away for so long but I can guarantee these habits won't be broken and these walls I have built between me and everyone else will not go tumbling down any time soon.

**Note: Hiii! this is my first fanfic ever so I want all your guys' feedback. I would love if you could review, favor, etc. and let me know how you're enjoying the story thus far. Trust me! I have a direction to this story and it's going to be worthwhile. So, please review…preferably say something positive about the story to let me know it's good XD **_**Fino alla prossima volta! 3 **_


	4. Chapter 4 Luna, let's talk

Chapter 4. Luna, let's talk

I stood motionless in the darkness of the entrance of my apartment. It was already three o'clock in the morning and I was completely drained of all my energy and charisma with the night. My body was beyond drained and uncomfortably achy from the night's implausible events. After I left Haruke in the suite, I rushed to the dressing rooms and hid away back stage all night like a petrified rabbit. I couldn't help but feel like hiding away wasn't the smartest thing to do and maybe it was completely selfish of me but I needlessly sat in my black chair and stared at myself in the oh-too-familiar mirror. My hair was entangled madly and my makeup was starting too smug from when I cried into Haruka's leather jacket. I was a wreck and Nichole would have been appalled seeing me in the state I was in but to my luck I didn't encounter her. I kept glancing to the doors, secretly hoping Haruka might appear through them and carry me away from here like a prince but I never saw her come through the doors and I expected as much would happen. I wasn't surprised when she never showed up. Twice already, I abandoned her- 'us'. I'd give up on myself if I could get the chance.

"Michi?!" I heard Luna call out nervously from the living room. Poor cat, I must've awakened her when I walked into the house. She sounds as though I just rudely stirred her from her slumber but I didn't say anything for a moment. I find the words I want to speak, stuck in my throat from three years of practiced silence. I turn the switch on, grateful to the fact that I have one black little lamp located by my T.V in the living room and It is the only light I allow in my home when I flicker the light switch on. I strip my feet away from the high heels I'm wearing and I fling them tiredly unto the dark brown, almost black wooden floor and they bounce a little as they land. I can see the black little cat making her way to my side. She doesn't say anything for a long moment; surely she doesn't need to ask me because she knows I'll tell her when I'm ready to. I always tell her when I'm ready to. She is, after all the only one who knows my secret and for that I entrust her with everything else I feel I must share. As long as I have her by my side, listening, I'm able to hold off from the world with my sanity still intact. It's true that people would die without

"Haruka," Even now her name still feels foreign on my tongue, almost forbidden, and useless to me, "She found us, Luna. She found me."

"Oh dear," She whispered softly in response but she doesn't sound all too surprised about it; in fact, she sounds somewhat bothered, "I don't suppose you saw her anywhere but the strip club."

"No, actually. We met at Barnes & Noble and drank a coffee right before I preformed," I softly and most sarcastically replied as I moved to the couch. I rolled my shoulders, hoping to shake off some of the tight coiling of the muscles on my back and shoulders. I really worked off a sweat tonight and it made me far from capable of taking a shower right now. I sat on the leather couch, and like usual, Luna comfortably hopped on top of my belly and laid herself on me with her head just above my chin and her eyes looking sorrowfully into mine. The crested moon started gleaming on her forehead. We tried to cover it up a while back with some dye, but it hasn't worked on her as we liked for it to.

"Okay, granted, you've _clearly_ had a rough night cuz you look like a maggot-pie from a horror novel, but that doesn't permit you to speak to me in such a rude tone, young lady." She always was so motherly to me. Always scolding me as though I was a teenager whenever I let my emotions becoming overbearing to my objective thinking.

"Wow," I softened my stone-hard expression and laughed weakly; spent of all my energy to come up with my own insult for her, "that's a new one, Luna. _Maggot_-_pie_? What a lovely picture. I feel overrated of my inevitable beauty right now."

"O-o-o-o-oh hush up, that's not the point! I want to know how it all happened though. Do tell." I could feel her little belly increase and decrease ever-so-slightly as she calmly inhaled and exhaled against my chest. I felt her eyes burning into my own fixedly. She is very keen, very stealthy and she can read people's body language like an AP literary professor reading a YA novel. She did it immaculately, naturally, effortlessly and right now, she probably has my mood, my state-of-mind and what I'm thinking figured out. Even in the darkness, she probably saw something was off in my expression as I stood in the darkness. She must've already known Haruka was here. She wasn't all that impressed or surprised when I said Haruka's name out loud. If she was surprised, it was probably because of how '_maggot_-_pied'_ I looked. And usually I have to make sure I look like a perfect, chic doll the moment I step out of my apartment to the moment I step back into the house.

"I….hell, how do I even _begin_?! I went on stage, I did my routine and I got my fair share of tips like any other night but during my routine, I just sort of glanced over at the bar and there she was, Luna!….I mean, she was standing in the back of the room, watching me with those…sweet, seductive eyes that I know _too_ well."

Everything was still so fresh and vivid in my mind, I could even recall how the pole felt extra smooth beneath my body, how confidently Haruka stood, probably having charmed a few women on her way in. I even recalled another performer, in her little-to-nothing-get-up, offering Haruka a drink, probably also trying to get her riled up-not realizing Haruka's a very attractive _women _beneath her masculine apparel. I remember I was the main attraction in Haruka's eyes because _I_ was in the spotlight being watched by all these incredulous business men who expected nothing less than what they got their hands on because they believed they deserved all the fortune and women in the world. All these affluent, high-class, horn-dogs who wore cocky, lusty expressions on their faces at night and serious monotone faces in the morning. Haruka certainly didn't belong in the group of men I worked for but there, in the crowd, she was. Her hair was longer than I remember. Her body was much thinner, and she looked somewhat tired; as beautiful as ever, but still a little tired.

"Then what happened," She pushed with the most maternal tone. I seriously felt like a pathetic, love-wrecked teenager ranting about how 'hard' my life was. Oh well, foolish me.

"I walked back into the dressing room and everyone was all excited because I performed really well and they were all impressed. Hell, even I was impressed by how smoothly it went but anyway, Nichole told me that there was someone requesting me for a private lap dance. I went into the suite and _there_ she was. So damn flawless. Tired, but breath-taking like always. I couldn't stop staring at her, how did she find me? How did she figure out where I worked?! "I felt like a stupid pubescent but I didn't care all too much because Luna was the only one listening to me, "God, I hate that she had to see me like that, like a dancer exposing what was once important, to me-to her, now I'm showing the whole damn world of high class men who I couldn't remotely find attractive because I could care less about them! I'm not a man-hater, I'm just not interested in the slightest about what a man can do that's so appealing to straight women."

"Did you dance for her?" She asked suddenly. _Oh_…I felt my cheeks get incredulously warm as I recalled the best lap dance ever, "Ummm….well, now that you mention it…I mean, she was still a client after all so what exactly was I supposed to do? I just wanted to be able to touch her, okay! I wasn't thinking. I was just doing what made sense to... my body at the time,"

"Ugh, blahblahlalalala! spare me the details of that little circumstance, love." Luna scowled, lifted her neck and began licking her paw casually. She looked me in the eyes once again and said, "I know I am not your mother. I certainly don't want to begin my preaching because-well, I know you won't listen anyway _however_, Michiru, you do remember why you left Japan to begin with, right?" I felt my throat tighten but I nodded dumbly.

"I shouldn't have to remind you about any of that. I don't want to and I know you aren't ready to talk about it with anyone yet. I mean, you were supposed to start fresh. You were supposed to better yourself for both you and Haruka but right now, Michiru- you still have those walls up."

"I'm aware of that, Luna!" I barked, a little too harshly. She hissed back with as much force and stood on all four paws.

"I'm sorry." I shut my eye lids tightly as I gently apologized. I felt even more foolish having yelled at her, although I was beyond frustrated, I knew she had a point. She was always so thoughtful and cautious. And I was well-aware of what could happen if I got attached to Haruka. Haruka still has no idea how mentally messed up I am at the moment and I sure as hell don't want her finding out about anything. She really was better off without me and I was better off without her. _Am_! I _am_ better off without her and she _is _better off without me.

"What do you think she would do if she were ever to find out the truth?" Luna spoke in an austere, unsettling voice, "If you want her back, you know you will have to tell her. Are you ready to tell her?"

Her voice was beyond unsettling but it wasn't her voice as much as her words that made me want to scream out my frustrations. I didn't know what the right thing to do was. At this point, the only thing I _wanted_ to do, and the only thing that made sense was to sleep and maybe, just maybe, I would wake up in the morning with a clearer picture and a well-reserved mind.

"Luna," I whispered painfully quiet as my eyelids blinked heavily over my dry eyes, "Let's just call it a night, okay? I'm not thinking clearly and my eye lids are intensely battling to stay open. I don't care for anything else right now."

I shut my burning, dry eyes and sighed heavily, waiting for her to respond. There was an elongated pause before I finally heard her voice, "Very Well, I suppose I'm could use some sleep seeing as you disrupted my slumber once tonight. I'll forgive you though…Oh! Don't forget about your interview tomorrow."

Ah yes, the divine interview tomorrow. She just _had_ to remind me about that, didn't she…"Good night, dear Luna."

I smiled slowly, my eye lids were still tightly closed as I yawned. "Good night, Michi." I hear her whisper gently. I feel her smooth, silky face rest lightly on my shoulder and then I was fast asleep in the still total darkness.

The next day was one of much distress. I attempted to get up early, but I realized that it was already eleven A.M in the afternoon and the interview was in two hours. With great effort, I paced through my apartment in a whirlwind and gathered my portfolio, got my hair up in a tight bun and ate a light breakfast of the following: A strawberry non-fat yogurt with some granola drizzled on top and an orange. I noticed the time was already 1:45 which meant I had fifteen minutes to get there. _There _being this little restaurant called _Spiaggia_. It's located in the _Magnificent Mile. _

I mentioned the interview to Kiersten who told me I would love working there. She said she worked part time there a year ago, and it was a great stress reliever for her. I'm not Kiersten though so I can't really say much about any stress relievers. I do love being able to walk through these streets at night. They're so different from Japan. I still can't help feeling a little out of place without all the umbrellas and the little lockets on the cell phones or even the simple sights of all the young teenagers dressed in their frilled, bright clothes. I realized that this was a stand still on my life, and there was a barrier around me and the world I was living in. I was succumbed with despair and it build its little cage around me, making it impossible for me to create any real bonds, any real friendships. I was truly isolated. Me and only me. No one was causing it. I was.


	5. Chapter 5 Dumstruck Invasion

Chapter 5. Dumbstruck Invasion

The interview went as I expected it would. Naturally, I was a little uncomfortable throughout the interview, but the woman who was leading it was kind enough _not_ to make it a terrible experience. She asked me the common question that you're taught to answer when you're still in high school and you're a student prepping for interviews that most commonly won't ever go the way they prep you in high school anyway. She asked me the shrewd questions that I find revolting and nerve-wrecking too. No, perhaps I'm being a little dramatic about the situation. Objectively, I was a fair candidate but fair doesn't get anyone anywhere important so I shouldn't be too sure that they'll ring me up any time soon. Then again, I have always been quite hard on myself, punishing myself-always punishing myself when I think I need it the most. I was confident and specific about the things I was good at, the things I was bad at-which, I made sure were still very positive flaws that could still be taken as good qualities. I've worked as a waitress multiple times before when I was still living in Japan. I wanted to save up money for my violins and my gowns that I wore for recitals.

But things are a little different here in America.

After the interview, I stumbled into a little diner and drank a coffee. I was sitting at black leather booth by one of the window sills with my little gray coach bag on my lap. My phone vibrated obnoxiously from within my purse. I hardly ever look at the damn thing because I don't have many friends here in Chicago. Most of the numbers on my phone are numbers of the other girls at the club, and my boss' number, in specific, sits at the top of my phone call log. I searched around for my phone in my jungle of accessories and such. I find my silver phone beneath my makeup bag at the bottom of my things and I lift it to my eyes to read the caller's number.

For a moment, I sit in absolute stillness as my phone carries on loudly buzzing in my frozen hand. I stare blankly at the caller I.D not knowing what it is I'm supposed to do. Should I answer? No, now isn't the right time to acquaint with old companions, but I am dying to hear how Setsuna has been without my being there in Japan, and I'm also wondering why she decided to, of all days or months, call me now on a Saturday afternoon of all days.

The phone stopped ringing, and I placed it back on the table cautiously, as though it would melt in my hands if I held it any longer. People come and go through the doors casually regarding the new, yet, familiar scene they've just stepped into, perhaps searching for a friend, or a lover or a business partner. I have no one stepping through the doors looking for me so, with that numbing and obvious note, I decided that the best thing for me to do was leave.

When I got home it was already five-forty in the afternoon. Luna was on the couch snuggled up in a little black furry ball in the corner. The moment I placed my purse beside her she lifted her head swiftly and eyed me, "How'd the interview go?"

"Eh, I can't say it was fantastic but it certainly wasn't sloppy so I don't know." I go to the few DVDs that I have shelved under the entertainment set and pick one at random to watch. Ah, a classic horror movie could take the edge off, maybe bring back some of the feeling I lost in the diner.

"Well, I'm sure you were impressive. You always have a light air about yourself that makes you a very intense human being. You're very intelligent and graceful." She said softly.

As I was setting the movie up in the D.V.D player, I snapped my head back in Luna's direction not fully sure if what I heard was really a compliment or an illusion of something I wanted her to have said.

"Th-thank you," I stumbled awkwardly and moved my eyes back to the blue screen that now appears when I press the _on_ button of the T.V. As the trailers roll, there is a crack of thunder whipping across the sky above our roof. I jumped a little and glanced out of the large body length window behind my entertainment set. There were rumbling clouds quickly gliding across the sky toward us. I exhaled and looked back at Luna, "I'm going to make us some popcorn while these million minute trailers are on."

Luna jumped off the couch and followed behind, "Michiru, you know I undeniably hate horror movies, right? Can't we watch something a little more…I dunno-humorous! L-like a comedy or perhaps, something a little more action oriented?"

"Ah, little Luna, you over-think things. Nothing bad will happen if we watch the movie." I monotonously said as I headed into the kitchen and made the popcorn. The main menu to the movie is on. She absolutely hates _The Stranger, _but I want to be able fear. Sitting at the diner really made me numb; I wanted to feel scared, paranoid, and tense-something, anything. Luna stopped pestering about the movie when it began and instead, sat close next to me on the couch. When I turned my lights off and the movie began, there was a low growl of thunder from afar in the sky and I realize that, yes, this was going to be a good frightening night for the both of us.

During the middle of the movie, a woman bangs loudly on the door, and the main actress refuses to open it. In the moment of the abrupt noise, a similar noise, for which I'm certain I can hear coming from outside my own door, riles both Luna and I to our feet. By now, Luna and I have both settled into our paranoid, panicky states-of-mind. When we jumped and neither of us could help but acknowledge the strange, uncanny noise coming from outside at the same time as the sound of the movie. I look over at the little cat, whose eyes seem much more round and dark with the dopamine being released in her little eyes. My eyes probably look a little more like hers seeing as we both have the look of anxiety on our faces. Both our eyes move to the windows and then the door, and I'm the first to ask in a small nervous voice, "D-did you hear that noise?"

"N-No," She argued, "It was the movie." But there was much uncertainty in her voice. We both sit still, and the noise is grows a little louder than before. It's a knock on my door. I pause the movie as the actress is about to dial her boyfriend's number. I feel a sense of relief, but at the same time I can't help feeling a little uneasy about who would be out in this stormy dark weather knocking on doors. It was already seven too. I walked to my door and looked back at Luna almost asking her what I should do, but she stayed silent; her eyes intent on watching the door. I opened it and my jaw nearly fell off my face. Well, not nearly but my knees grew weak as I met her sharp green eyes. I tried not to notice her wet, white shirt tightly clinging to her body. Her eyes looked red and her blond bangs stuck to her forehead and over her eyes in tight wet locks. I let out a strange, quirky laugh, "Oh my God, you're stalking me."

"Can I come in?" She asked in a quiet voice. She has a wet black tote bag on her shoulder. Looks like she wasn't planning on being in Chicago long.

I stood motionless and stunned beyond belief. I was completely invaded by a feeling of absolute dumbstruck.

"...Haruka?" I hear Luna ask as she sauntered over from the couch to the opened doorway. I look down at her then back up at Haruka, "Yeah-get in here. You'll catch a cold if you stand out there like that."

She walked in slowly and analyzed the room. I stared at her like a cop inspecting a criminal. Since when did I have to guard myself from her like she was a foe? We used to be a team. Her eyes meet mine and she gives a soft, contemplative smile, "Nice place."

I clear my throat and look down at my feet. "Yeah, my job pays well." I retort sharply. She's quiet for a second. We're both silent for a lo-o-o-ong second. I hear Luna clear her throat. I completely forgot she was here.

"Hey, Luna," Haruka bends down and places her black tote down on the side of the couch. Luna moves over to Haruka's outreached hand and purrs warmly into it as though Haruka's her most adored companion. I almost want to scowl in the moment, but I hold it in my throat and cross my arms. Instead, I ask in the calmest voice, "What are you doing here, Haruka?"

Haruka moves her eyes away from Luna and looks up at me with a rueful look on her face. "I asked for you at the club. Some girl told me where you lived…Kiersten, I think." I suppose, I should have given everyone the heads up that I was disregarding Haruka's presence and that they should ignore her too, but the only person I should be mad at is myself, for not being more communicative to my boss about my situation with my ex. Before I know it, I'm forced into my present account and Haruka is already up and walking closer to me. I look down at her black jeans which are probably weighing her down a little because of the storm.

"You need to change out of those," I say curtly meeting her soft gaze, "Come. Follow me." I walk to my room at the end of the small hallway and walk in. I look around thoughtfully at the simple brown and blue bed set on my king sized bed. This really was a nice apartment; I just had no intentions of making anything special of it. I have a black bookshelf and a glass desk beside my bed on the other side of the room. It's against the wall with the large window looking out the alleyways and busy streets of the city.

I step into the room. I can feel her presence behind me; her eyes are probably taking in the room. I have a closet on the left side of the room opposite of my bed. It's a walk-in closet with plenty of room. It's my most important room of my house. I head toward it silently and open the door. I have my purses, my heels, my designer clothing that Nichole bought me during Christmas. All the things I've been able to buy since I got this job.

I turn the light on and look around thoughtfully. Before I know it, she's in here with me, and she smell like the rain. I feel my heart racing as I grab my Victoria's Secret PJ shorts and loos top from my little black drawers at the bottom of my clothes. I turn around. She looks me over and then looks at the shorts and lets out a sexy low chuckle, "You're wearing those…right?"

I roll my eyes, "No, these are for you. Here. Take them." Her cocky smirk falls as quickly as it appeared and she clears her throat, "Oh.'" She takes them silently and I exhale when she leaves the closest. I follow behind her, realizing that we both came out of the closet and at the moment it made me silently laugh. I couldn't help but laugh at the way it sounded in my head. She curiously looked over at me, but I simply shake my head and tell her I just remembered something.

"You've always been complicated to read," She mumbles. _Good, _I think confidently, _As it should_ always_ be. _I lead her to the bathroom across the hallway. She looks back at me and says, "I missed you." I bite my lower lip harshly and frown; her words weighing heavy on me, bringing me stress and heartache and pain. I want to run up to her and hug her. I want to kiss her and love her. I want everything to be just like it was before things got complicated. I want to let go but I can't. I'm chained to my past, to my haunting nightmares and my ghosts.

Luna's beside me now, "You know you could have given the girl those sweats you never use." I scoff and walk into my room, quick to hide my blushing face. True, I did have clothes a little less revealing so…then, why did I- The door opens and she walks into my room. I looked at her finely toned, curvy soft pale legs and then I exhaled. Oh yeah, she has that best legs _ever._ She's a runner, and she has the gene quality that could easily get her into the modeling agency if she wanted to.

"So, how'd you find me," I asked, slumping onto my bed and closing my eyes when my head touches my lounge of pillows. I open my eyes to the black ceiling fan overhead. "And why did you start looking now? Of all times you would've." I immediately wanted to slap myself for saying the last part.

"I never _stopped_ looking for you," She answered simply as she moved over to the bed and sat down at the edge. I eye her for a second and sit up silently.

"You shouldn't have ever started." I sneered, bringing my legs away from her so that I was sitting crisscrossed. She leans on her and tilts her head to the side, her bangs sweeping across her forehead. I feel my heart beating faster than a scream drummer playing sixteenth notes on his right hand.

"You left for no reason; what the hell was I supposed to do? You never gave me any answers-any reasons." She argued sharply.

I huff with irritation, "You're better off not knowing. That's why I left! So you'd have a better time, not having to know." She crawls over to me and sits beside me, "Look, I don't want to fight. I just wanted to see you, okay? I'm not going to try to win you back…Well, I mean I don't expect to leave here with you in my arms. I couldn't stand not knowing where you were in the world. I had to find you, at least know that you were okay."

I eye her for a long moment. She's so close that I can see her long, thick lashes and her light freckles across her simply perfect nose. I swallow again. "Fine."

She smiles triumphantly, "Good."

"So-o-o-o-o-o-o-o," I say awkwardly sitting up a little, "Will you be here long?"

Her smile softly fades into a serious frown and she looks down at the bed, "I'm not sure. I wasn't really thinking about the time limit I was under…."

Great, I feel like a bitch, however I also feel like she deserves a good scolding for showing up at my door uninvited. I purse my lips and look around nervously, "You came all the way here from Japan so I suppose, I could let you stay here a bit. I don't have to go into work until Wednesday this following week. I work from Wednesday up until Saturday this week. I have to run a few errands tomorrow, but I'm sure you could tag along."

Haruka smiles again, "Great."

Luna jumps on the bed, "How was the flight over here, Haruka?"

Haruka took her eyes away from my own to Luna and smiled charismatically, "Man, it freaking sucked! I had to sit next to this old guy who kept trying to hit me on me during the first flight, and then I got stuck sitting next to some preppy teenager who kept telling me how she's modeling and she wants to be a Victoria's Secret model. She even tried to put make up on me." She said enthusiastically. Luna laughed lightly and I couldn't help but smile a little, "Oh, I'm surprised you didn't snatch at the opportunity to sweep the girl off her feet." I quickly regretted saying what I did. _Gawd,_ I couldn't be more obvious that it made me jealous, could I? I was like a little girl throwing a silent tantrum in a church service. Haruka did the famous run-her-slender-fingers-through-her-light-soft-hai r-motion and with a haughty laugh, said "Oh? Who ever said I _didn't_ flirt with her; she was cute and _waaaaay_ into me? Are you jealous?" I fluster like a little kid. God, she's the only one who could bring my grown-up walls down and make me feel like an insecure adolescent all over again.

I scowled and shook my head, "I don't care. I hope she was worth the effort." I looked away purposefully but I could feel her amused eyes watching me. Luna did most of the talking after that, and Haruka often glanced at me maybe waiting for me to say something-hop into the convo-but I had nothing to say. Nothing at all. I was completely speechless.

"Okay," I interrupted after about thirty minutes, "You can sleep in my spare room tonight." She looked at me and frowned, "You have a guest room?" It was kind of cute seeing her pout but I made sure to keep my porcelain mask friendly but not flirty or interested, "Yes, yes I do. It's a lovely spare room."

"Joy," She replied tediously, "We get our own separate rooms from each other."

I nodded and smiled at her softly. "I was watching a movie before you came. Wanna come see it with us?"

She half-smiled and nodded, "Sure."


	6. Chapter 6 Pretty Girl Rock

**Author's note: Hey Guys, so this is chapter 6. It's a little long but I feel it should be because….it just should be. :3 Anyway, please ****review****. Give me some feedback (Friendly) feedback to let me know it's not a good story but a ****great ****one XD I want to know it's worth the writing process. Let other people know about the story; not forcing anyone it would just make me happy! Uhm, yea: D I'm enjoying this story and, so far, this is my favorite chapter. **

Chapter 6: Pretty Girl Rock

Naturally, I couldn't sleep last night. After I watched the movie with Harukal, I was fairly sure I'd wake up and realize I was only dreaming of watching a movie with Haruka, but it was no dream. I've come to accept the fact that she's actually here now. I had a nightmare as usual, and it made me shoot up from bed panting and choking for breath, and I realized I'd been shaking and sweating like a lunatic on acid. Luna wasn't in my room tonight. She wanted to go sleep with Haruka and for whatever reason it was, I let her. I can trust that little cat will keep her mouth closed, but I don't know how long it's going to last until_ I_ explode. Haruka knows I have to work on Wednesday so maybe I can keep my cool until then-that is, assuming she will leave by then.

I blindly walked to the kitchen and switched the light on. I didn't the lights to be on to know where to go in the dark. It became a routine to have nightmares every other night and afterward, head to the kitchen where I would sit on the granite island and put my feet on one of the four black stools that surrounded that bar and then I would stare outside the floor-to-ceiling glass doors behind my entertainment set. The sky is grey and there's a hint glow of orange from behind the gray coating. It must've rained while I was having my nightmare.

"Are you okay?" I snap my head over to the deep, raspy voice that just came from the hallway. I looked at Haruka's sleepy, concerned face and chuckled. I completely forgot she was a light sleeper.

"I'm fine, Ruka." I mumbled, bringing my leg to my chest and resting my chin on my knee innocently, "I couldn't sleep is all. You can go back to bed."

She stared at me for a second without moving. I gave her the fakest smile I could succumb to and chuckled again, "You look sleepy, go back to bed."

"Michi," She murmured, running her hand through her light-weight hair and walked over to me. She leaned against one of the red stools beside me, "You should go back to bed too. You look exhausted."

I put my hand on her soft chin and for a moment, she looked stunned but she smiled, genuinely smiled at me. I hated it. "I'm glad you're here." I whispered in a frail-almost broken tone, and then I hopped of the island and headed to my room as quickly as I could. I shut my door and waited until I was sure she was back in the guest bedroom. I fell asleep soon after.

I hear the sound of the Keurig coffee maker beeping. It instantly-and without warning- snapped me out of my day dreaming temperament. Haruka isn't up yet. It's seven a.m. I only sleep in after my work hours are over, but on days like these I like to wake up fairly early so I can enjoy the fullness of a day like any other person would do on a Sunday. I try not to miss out on day time activities because then I'll start getting all emotionally shriveled up or unstable. I'm supposed to always have a nice smooth tan anyway, so going out on a sunny day is good for me. My tan isn't all too great but it's natural and that makes me happy. Some girls don't tan as nicely as they would like to so they go for the spray on stuff. I don't have any problem at all tanning.

I cook us up some pancakes and bacon over my stove absent-mindedly. I can't help but feel like Haruka and I were-are- not actually separated at all. It doesn't seem like she's been gone for three years. It seems so natural for her to be here in my apartment right now. What doesn't feel natural is the fact that she's sleeping in the guest bedroom when she should….be sleeping with me in my room. No, what am I thinking? I grabbed my cup of coffee and drank it thoughtfully as I stacked the pancakes onto a plate on the counter. I was so focused in making sure that the bacon and pancakes would turn out awesome and spot-on that I didn't realize I was mumbling words to myself. I felt a tinge of joy. And I realized that I wasn't mumbling words, I was singing _Pretty Girl Rock _by Keri Hilson. Duh, I'm singing to myself.

I never hummed out-loud, not even on my good days, much less sing to myself out-loud like some house wife making her husband breakfast…. I looked over at the hallway to see Haruka crossing her arms and leaning against the frame with a smug grin on her face. Her messy bed hair looks notably sexy on her, but I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sight of her. It felt like I was a teenager again, being caught watching Horror flicks in my room on Sunday morning when I was really supposed to be at church with my family and my mother, who loved God more than I loved gore, caught me red handed.

"Fuck! Oh my-You scared the hell out of me," I hissed, looking back at my cup; my face feeling hot and frazzled as I clear my throat. She heard me singing like an idiot. Gawd, how could I let that happen?

"I like how you sing," She laughed carefree. I gulped nervously and tucked a strand of blue hair behind my ear silently.

"Mmmm that smells yummy. Didn't know you could cook." _She's such a tease, I swear._

I scoffed, "Yeah? You didn't know? Well, I make killer omelets, pancakes _**and**_ sandwiches buh-_leave_ it or not!" I walked over to Luna's black, fluffy cat bed near the pantry. She was still sleeping soundly. She hates waking up in the mornings, so I should probably let her sleep in a little longer before I feed her cat food. We sat in the little dining room beside my kitchen. It's the first place I fling my coats and scarves at when I get home after work. I brought a low, dark-wooden table and legless cushioned seats set around it. It sort of reminded me of home because it had a traditional Japanese style and I absolutely had to buy it. I couldn't help feeling homesick the first few months in this foreign place, but I eventually got numb to the pain.

"So, what errands do you have today?" Haruka asked quietly. I bit my lip and awkwardly giggled, "Ummmm, w-e-e-e-ll, a few things. Being in a business that requires you to look 100% suitable to put on a show really puts a lot of pressure on your appearance and your physique." She silently grimaced and I couldn't help but look away awkwardly after I said it. Well, what was I supposed to say?

"You looked really beautiful when you were performing that night." Haruka stated more to herself. Her eyes were on her plate as she calmly chewed her food. I exhaled slowly. I know she's bothered by the idea that I'm a stripper in a club full of business men and prep boys. It must be weird to her knowing I'm trying to please men like that….But she doesn't get it. I'm a lesbian. I'm able to keep work out of my personal life easy. Their just clients helping me stay on me feet, helping me make a living which is actually kind of luxurious….Great, I knew having her here was going to be a bad idea.

"It's not all that bad," I blurted out. She finally looked up, her eyes met mine curiously, and I lost my train of thought, "I-I mean we have policy at the club. Guys can only request girls take their tops off but they can't take their bottoms off. They can't request any sex with us either." Haruka widened her eyes. She looked as though I just said I was pregnant with a stranger's baby. Although, as soon as I realized what I said I immediately regretted it and tried to come up with an escape route... Gawd, there was none. I needed to learn to the art of retort _and_ retracting foot-in-mouths.

"Okay, well-I'm going to go take a shower." I said quietly standing to my feet and taking my plate to the kitchen sink.

"Why do you do it?" I heard her ask as I turned the faucet on. I pretended I didn't hear her. "What's that?" I ask as I bring a glass under the rushing water. I wait until the water gets to the rim and turn the faucet off. I can hear her walking behind me. I suddenly feel nervous knowing she is so close. I glance over my shoulder to look into her eyes. Her jaw is clenched as she crossed her arms, "Why do you do it?"

"What do you mean _why_? It's my job. I'm a natural at what I do. I'm good at dancing, and I've gotten good at swinging my weight on the pole." I rambled nervously. Luna is awake now, I can see her lift her head nosily from the corner of my eye.

"But you don't like men…r-right?"

"I'm gay!" I sputter irritatingly as I gulp some water down my parched throat and place it on the counter, "It's my job. I don't get connected to the clients, okay? Not that it should matter to you though; we're not together anymore." I huff. She lowers her head and I can see her blinking her eyes rapidly. Her long lashes fluttered over her eyes and she remained silent. I know I'm a bad person. But, maybe if she sees how much of a bad person I am, she'll want to leave me….but who am I kidding? We love each other. I've never stopped being in love with her. I've always loved her. Each passing day I wake alone in my king-sized bed is another pointless, endless day in a pointless, endless world that doesn't make it worth getting up and doing things every day. If I had to choose between saving the world and killing her or letting the world die in order to be with her in death, I would chose to die with her because a world without Haruka isn't a world worth saving.

"But we love each other," She spoke weakly. Her words were daggers to my heart, hammers to my head, sweetly intoxicating needles to my ears.

"I know. You _know_ I always will." I whispered so softly that my ears rang over the noise of my voice. She exhaled softly behind me. I know she heard me or maybe I think she heard. I can't say for sure if she really did at this point though.

We hardly spoke as the two of us got ready. When I got out of the shower she moved into the shower silently. I waited on my bed loosely braided my hair over my shoulder tentatively. I listened to the sound of the shower running in the other room.

"What are you doing?" Luna hopped on the bed beside me. I looked out the window quietly and shrugged, "I'm not really sure."

"This doesn't seem like a good idea, Michiru. Her being here and staying like this will only cause tension. You _know _that already. It's already happening to you two." Luna argued quietly.

"Yes, well… Look, Luna It'll be fine. I'll try to make it f-fun. Like a vacation, you know? I'll give her a tour of Chicago, and we'll hang out like we used to when we were still friends." I whispered softly.

"Michiru-" I hear her fight back. It makes me want to throw my damn cat out the window and see if she'll land the fall with her brain intact.

"I'm lonely!" I interrupted with a hissy and impatient voice. "I am fucking lonely, Luna." She didn't argue. She didn't say anything. I wiped the tear from the corner of my eye and cleared my throat. When Haruka was out of the shower she was wearing some black skinny jeans with a loose gray sweater. I looked her over thoughtfully-she could make anything look good. I looked down at what I was wearing- a turquoise, flower-patterned, sleeveless, summer dress that opens at the collar and goes down just mid-thigh. Short, frilly and cute. My hair is in a high pony tail, exposing my fabulous pearl white earrings. I'm wearing my beige, ballerina flats with and my peachy pink bracelet charm. For the record, I'm about to get fabulous today with all my appointments so I have to look decent.

"Shall we?" I ask brightly. Haruka gives me a skeptical look but nods and follows behind me. I look over at Luna who's lying on the counter as I pass the kitchen to the doorway, "Try not to miss me too much." I sing to Luna as we leave. I grab my keys from my peachy colored handbag and slide my shades on. I look back at Haruka who already has her shades on. Gawd, why's it so bright today. I can't complain much though. When we get to the parking garage I find my way to my black convertible Camaro.

First stop of the morning: The Nail Salon. I have to get my manicure touched up a little. We get to a nail Salon called Baby Blu's Nail Job. When we get there I hopped make my way out of the car and look over at Haruka's unsure face as she steps off the car to look over the tall, pink and black building. I grabbed her arm and laughed, "Come, it's really cool. I get a discount since my boss is friends with the owner." When we walked in I removed my shades from my eyes and exhaled a pleased sigh. The place is busy today. So many girls, different ages, sizes, styles. So much rambling, squealing, laughing, whispering. The room is hot pink with black ornaments and white tile floor. This place has a rockabilly, chic style. Very unique but they do amazing jobs here. I see Mikala at the front desk reading a magazine. She casually brings her eyes over the top of the magazine and spots me, and when our eyes me I smile and wave. She smiles and greets me, but naturally her eyes aren't on me but the 'sexy boy' beside me. Her voice tone is different today…,huh, it's no wonder why.

She hugs me and looks over curiously at Haruka. I clear my throat, "Haruka, this is Mikala. Mikala, this is Haruka.…my uhm, cousin."

"Cousin?" They say in synch. They glance at me, both perplexed in different ways. I nod curtly. Mikala, with her bleached blond hair in a high, wild pony tail, extends her arm and smirks. She had a sleeve on her right arm and bright red lipstick perky thin lips. She's really beautiful. Very…poppy in every sense of the word, but I'm not jealous… Haruka takes her hand calmly, "Nice to meet you."

"Michiru never mentioned having a cousin here! Are you visiting Chicago?" She asked brightly.

Haruka smirks. I'm having trouble trying to read her emotions. Since when did it become so hard to read her? Her eyes look almost empty, as if there's nothing hiding behind them. No emotion and yet, she's smirking, talking brightly like she's pleased to be here talking to Mikala, "Well, you know. I wanted to see my lovely cousin. See how she was handling Chicago all by her-little-self." She wrapped her arm around me waist and kissed me lightly on the corner of my lower lip. I widened my eyes and gasped, instantly recognizing the sensation throughout my body that imploded on me whenever we touched like this, like we used to. I cautiously looked over at Mikala who's just smiling unknowing, "Aw, that's so sweet of you to do that."

"Yea, I'm an awesome cousin. Not to mention, I was the one blessed with the '_hotter_ cousin' genes." I laughed forcefully and grabbed her arm, digging my nails into her forearm a little. I pretend not to notice- since no one else is reacting-that she just about nearly kissed my lips and smile, "Uh, yea so thoughtful and somehow very arrogant. Anyway, I need to get my manicure touched up. I broke my pinky nail on the pole the other night. And I was thinking of painting over them with a sort of night blue color." She nods and leads me to a free chair at a table at the end of the busy room. Haruka sits on an empty chair besides me. They talk, flirt shamelessly, in front of me, and I _tried_ to laugh it off but felt utmost like the third wheel. It was quite uncomfortable…really did make me feel like a cousin in this scenario. Really, all I want to do is slap Haruka with my fabulously long acrylic nails so they can leave behind their mark and she can-what am I thinking?!

"Oh, Gawd. Michiru, your cousin is such a flirt." Mikala laughs seductively and smiles as she points at Haruka. Neither of them is even looking at me. It's like neither of them even care that I'm there or that _I'm _the one getting my nails done. "You articulate, coy bastard." She adds.

"OH? And is that your way of telling me I'm doing good?" Haruka asked artfully…._I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous. I'm. Not. Jealous._

Next stop: Hair Salon. I'm headed to a salon known as Prima Donna's Chapel Salon. It's different from the nail salon because it has a very bubble blond, Hollywood access, glam feel to it. I like the variety of going to these different places. I enjoy the miscellaneous feeling in my fashion. It helps to rationalize about being fabulous and having style because it covers up all the ugly I feel inside me. Covers it up like white painting over a bloody crime scene.

The girl trimming my dead ends naturally began talking to Haruka, and it was the same thing all over again. I stayed quiet-feeling reserved, feeling bothered, feeling stupid. As we got in the car, I turned my attention to Haruka, "Gawd, is there a girl you can't aroused!"

"Woah, hey there tiger. I didn't realize how jealous this was making you." She teased confidently. I looked at her slack-jawed. Is she seriously doing this right now? I scoffed, "Look, I'm not jealous; I'm just annoyed that you get all these women wrapped around your finger. Like, how is it possible?"

"Oh I got them wrapped around more than just my finger," She said smugly licking her lips. I looked at her in absolute horror and scowled angrily, "Ugh!"

"Look," She starts, "I could show you the tricks of the trade. What do you say, princess? You down."

"No thanks, you fucking perv." I scoffed.

"Your loss then, baby doll." She teased.

I scowl, "Don't call me that."

She rolled her eyes. "Gawd, for being a stripper you're really reserved as hell." She goads, "Have some fun, Aquamarine."

"Why do you keep doing that?" I asked irritably.

"Doing what?"

"Calling me by those stupid nicknames." I muttered.

"I don't know," She furrowed her brow as though she herself didn't know the answer. "They just keep coming to me."

I stayed quiet. Damn, I couldn't think of anything to say back. I had no retort, no comeback. "So anyway, can we go back to your place now? Not that this wasn't fun but being in a lady's territory isn't necessarily my cup of tea." She mumbled. I snickered, "Ha! That seems ironic. You, for one, are a woman. Maybe if you tried being a little more effeminate you wouldn't find it so boring to do womanly things-"

"Woah, more girly? Ha! That's gonna happen when hell freezes over."

I rolled my eyes, "You're a lady-killer. It should _be_ your territory, no? I mean, sure, you're _too_ much of a player, and I find it unsanitary really-maybe you should reconsider you hobbies. But who am I kidding. You're a player so what better way than to be the sexy cousin I have to take everywhere with me by force. Instead of bit-"

"Ah, so you agree I'm sexy? Good, I'm glad we can both agree on _something_." She interrupts. I started the car, "Unbelievable. Out of everything I _just _said, was that really the _one_ thing you paid attention to?"

"Hey, I was paying attention. Sweeping women off their feet isn't my only hobby, y'know. I love to race and I love to run. Those count for something, don't they?"

I head uptown through the busy streets, "Sure, bonehead. I have to go to Blooming Soles for some more fabulous stilettos. And then I have to go to Sephora because I'm running low on facial cleanser..._then _we can go get something to eat, and afterward we'll go home, and you can relax. Sound good?" God, even now we sounded like an arguing married couple. I know this isn't supposed to happen but...

Haruka gave an over-exaggerated groan, "Yea, yea. I can deal with it."

I couldn't help but smile as I watched the road thoughtfully. She always was expressive. I looked over at her and smirked, "It's nice to see you again, Haruka." She looks at me through the corner of her eyes and breaks the pouting face with a very girly, smug smile. The sort of girly smile I found overbearingly tantalizing.

**Another note: Thanks for reading another fabulous chapter. Will these two ever make up? Will Michiru let the past control her and push her away from staying with Haruka? Looks like her wall might be breaaaking! :3 So I dunnooooo…..and what is it that happened three years ago that separated this iron couple to begin with? Hmmmmm, I wonder _ Stayed tune, don't forget to review and comment. 3**


	7. Chapter 7 A Road Called Memory Lane

Chapter 7. A Road Called Memory Lane

**Note: Man, it's been a while since I updated, and I do sincerely apologize for the wait, however, I was in a little bit of a _predicament._ There were issues that I had to take care of. And also, something cool happened. I got to go see TEGAN AND SARA in San Antonio. That was so much fun! I was in lesbian heaven for the day. But then I got back home and realty struck like a brick to my face . _. But anyway, we move on. This is third-person P.O.V. It's about how Michiru and Haruka first met...and few other firsts that they experience. Please Review, comment **_**NICELY**_** and enjoy, le mie sorelle! ^_^ **

**WARNING! There's are elements suited for MATURE AUDIENCE. It gets a little racy. Don't like LESBIAN-ACTION DON'T READ. Thanks.**

Third-Person Narration (For most of the chapter)

Michiru was out on the bleachers quietly over-looking the vastly green football field which was surrounded by the bind of a large running track that made her enthralled. It wasn't the smooth track at all that aroused such emotions itself but, rather, the lovely, long-legged girl gracefully running on the track field that encircled itself around the field. She made the track itself seem so fascinating and bold. To Michiru, Haruka was her muse. She loved everything about Haruka. She loved her confidence, and she loved how free like the wind Haruka appeared med. She was so confident being who she was and she wasn't afraid or ashamed of anything. Michiru placed her pencil down on her opened sketchbook and leaned forward on the cold bench thoughtfully.

She only had one class with Haruka and it was, of all things, Physics. The class itself was awful but always being able to glance at Haruka from afar was enough to make it a bearable day for her.

It was a breezy day and, notably, there were bright-almost radiantly white clouds forming overhead but it brought a serene air around her. Michiru was a very well-reserved girl. She had dreams of becoming a well-resound professional violinist, and she was going to go to art galleries and operas, and ultimately her life was going to be well-lived. No regrets. No fears holding her down. She was going to be like Haruka, brave, blithe and ambitious Haruka.

With a small, thoughtful smile, she packed her belongings inside her tote bag and stood slowly. _Just one more glance at my crush…_She thought hopefully. She glanced over to where Haruka was now standing with a bottle to her mouth. She blinked a few times, mesmerized at the glistening, tall, blonde girl. Without a second of warning, Haruka removed the bottle from her lips, and her sharp green eyes were met with Michiru's curious ocean blue ones. Michiru widened her eyes, realizing she'd been gawking like a childish girl and without hesitation turned to look down at the floor.

When she arrived home, the house was silent. Her parents must already be at the banquet. She decided she would practice for a while. No harm in that. She wouldn't have to worry about bothering her parents with her music.

There was a loud, obnoxious buzzing coming from the bottom of her tote bag. She scurried quickly for the thing and answered it soon.

"Hello?" She asked quietly.

"Hey, what are you doing right now?"

Michiru let a low hum rumble in her throat as she thought about that question; the quietness was her deeming, loud answer. "Absolutely nothing now that you mention it."

"Ma-a-a-a-ay I come over?" Setsuna asked brightly, "I want to hang out."

"Uh, yeah. My parents aren't home. I could use the company." Michiru spoke as she nervously played with the stem of her skirt.

When Setsuna arrived she made no hesitation of making herself feel comfortable and at home. She sat beside Michiru on her living room couch and exhaled, "Gawd, you live in, like, a mini-mansion. Michiru, I'm so jealous of you. Everything is provided _for_ you!" Michiru silently rolled her eyes. Secretly, she hated it; not being able to be independent. She didn't have to be because her family has all the riches in the world. She was a little princess. She was the pleasant, intelligent and graceful daughter; trophy daughter with all the AP classes and the high profile music talent that could get her into any college she wished.

"You know what I think you need," Setsuna said, playing energetically with her green hair in her slender pale hand. Her intense amber eyes looking at Michiru daringly. Michiru gulped nervously and shrugged.

"You _need_ to talk to Haruka. I mean it." Setsuna suggested. Michiru played with her own blue hair. The two girls made a deal when they were much younger that they were going to stand out from the crowd. It would explain Setsuna's dark green hair and Michiru's Sapphire blue hair. They promised they would always keep their hair dyed as long as they'd be friends. Nothing was going to change that because I doubt we'd ever stray from friendship.

"I can't." Michiru argued feebly. Her shoulders slumping slightly as she realized how shy she became around her, "She's super intimidating. Her soul is a free and as careless as the breeze. She's as confident as a prince and as suave as a lady-killer. She's always with the pretty girls, always trying to be enchanting and charismatic."

"Tsk, introvert, do you ever speak without the melancholy diction?" Setsuna goaded frigidly, "And anyway, isn't she in our Physics class with Mrs. Clark?"

"Yeah." Michiru mumbled regrettably so. They hardly ever talked to each other. Occasionally, Haruka would glance in her direction but she was so sure it was not her that Haruka was looking at.

"He-e-e-y, prom is on its way, isn't it? Last I che-e-e-ecked she was single and looking for the perfect gal to go with." She said knowingly, her eyes suggestively wiggling,

"Setsuna," Michiru murmured softly. The chances of being the one Haruka would take to prom were slim to nothing. She couldn't think about it. "… Hey, want some tea?"

"Sure. I mean, I hate tea…but sure."

The bell rang but not nearly as obnoxiously as her heart rang nervously through her body and in her ears. She walked upstairs thoughtfully; she held her sketchbook tightly to her chest and kept her eyes on the ground stubbornly. _I'm going to talk her. I have to. I will say, "Hey, you run right? I've seen-" God, I'll sound like a weirdo. Hmmmm, maybe if I start with a smile, or I could casual run into her and say hello. Maybe I'll wave…_But before she knew it, she was met with a smiling Setsuna, who stood by the door of the Physics room in a silky blouse and a tight pencil skirt.

"She's in there." She sang teasingly. Michiru pouted her lip and moved, past a group of students, into the room as smoothly as possible. She sat at one corner of the classroom; Haruka was at the other end. How the hell was she going to talk to her from so far away? Michiru's eyes automatically landed on the blonde's figure as she moved to the front of the class. Mrs. Clark loved Haruka, and if it wasn't Michiru's imagination, she could swear she even flirted with Haruka. Even the teachers fell for her! Michiru had a new sense of annoyance as she curtly sat at her desk. But still, her eyes moved thoughtfully to Haruka who turned from the teacher just as Michiru snuck a peak, or what was intended to be a peak, a glance. Her green eyes found Michiru's again, and the two just watched each other for a long moment.

Haruka smiled and walked over to her. Michiru widened her eyes; her hands beginning to perspire on her lap as she skeptically watched Haruka approach.

"I didn't know you were in this class," Haruka commented coyly. Michiru blinked for a second-too stunned to answer and instead said, "Oh?"

"Yea, I always see you on the bleachers outside after school."

"Oh." Michiru mumbled, her cheeks tinting a gentle pink hue. _Busted_! Her eyes dropped to her sketchbook shyly. Haruka reached out and grabbed her sketchbook from the desk, "What ya have in here?"

Michiru's heart sank as she leaped desperately for her coiled secrets, "Nothing!" She grabbed the book from Haruka's grasp and huffed, "It's personal."

"Is that the book you keep all your erotic art in?" Haruka leaned in and winked playfully.

Michiru lifted her chin and looked away, but she was flushed beyond façade, "_I _don't draw such lewd nonsense. My art has a story."

"You think sex has no story?" Haruka pushed further.

"Yes," Michiru argued, "I think a woman who embraces sensuality is just looking for attention. They'll give sex to receive love. Sex is not a story."

"Then maybe you should stop trying to be such a tease so I can concentrate in class."

Michiru laughed, smiled brightly for the first time and shook her head, "God, is _that_ the card you use on all the pretty girls?"

Haruka shook her head and smiled. The late bell rang as she leaned in and grabbed a strand of Michiru's hair gently, "Nope. Just the card I use on the exceptional ones with Sapphire blue hair."

She walked away casually, leaving Michiru stone-cold stunned. Her eyes landed back on the sketchbook…_don't squeal…don't squeal….don't-_

"EEEEEEEEEK! She said that?!" Setsuna squealed and asked curiously as the two leaped on Michiru's bed. It was five in the afternoon. Her parents were out busy as usual. Michiru nodded quickly, "Can you believe it?"

"Wait," Michiru spoke quickly, retracting from her word choice, "Don't answer that, please."

"Guuurl, I'm happy for you. I _am_! I'm very pleased to see that now you two are an item."

Michiru tilted her head and exhaled, "You think she likes me?"

With an over-bearing gruff, Sestuna rolled her eyes and answered, "You'd have to be a total ditz not to know the answer is _fuck-dot-yes_."

Her heart fluttered delicately in her chest as she thought about Haruka's confident demeanor which had contrast with her own, "Yeah, I guess you're sort of right."

The next day, she dreaded even walking toward her physics class. Really, the girl should've been excited to see Haruka, but her heart was too filled with diffidence and self-depredation. Seeing as her and Haruka had just barely started talking, Michiru could only assume for the worse. Plenty of questions barricaded her mind as she thought of what she was going to say. Was Haruka going to ignore her? Were things gonna be absolutely awkward? Would she find Michiru boring because she was a smart and inquisitive child? Would she not be slutty enough for her? Oh what was she saying? Although she did always see her with pretty or sometimes trashy girls, it wasn't Michiru's fault to question whether things were going to be okay with them.

"Hey," That sensual voice murmured from behind Michiru. Michiru slowly turned around and exclaimed, "Haruka! H-Hi, you f-frightened me!" Her face was blushed as she thought of her headless choice of words. She looked down at her flats and then back up at Haruka.

"Sorry, you looked deep in thought. I wasn't sure how I should approach you." Haruka spoke cheerily.

"Oh, I apologize. I tend to do that a lot. Y'know, I get lost in my train of thought sometimes," Michiru blinked a few times, trying to control her hot temperature. Was she blushing? Could Haruka see the red blood rushing to her soft, cold cheeks? She swallowed hard.

Haruka stayed silent for a moment. She looked down at the black journal been cooped up tightly to Michiru's chest, "When do you plan on showing me some of your art?"

Michiru shrugged and chuckled, "I suppose I could show you some of it right now."

Haruka smiled confidently, "That would be nice."

The days that followed were the imperative seconds Michiru and Haruka bonded closely to each other's hearts, and everyone took quick notice to their fast developing friendship. It wasn't a surprise when the perfect duo began going out. After a few weeks, everyone knew. All of Haruka's catty girlfriends knew and all of Michiru's friends knew. Secret feelings were bound to the floor as people lay hushed whispers deep within one another's ears. Mostly, girl snuffed out their silent opinions about the two. Their opinions and their feelings would no longer be spoken to either party, and all those love letters Haruka once received from girls who hoped their hearts would belong to her, those letters too, would be hidden away bitingly in hopeless boxes. The two girls belonged only to each other and no one else could break that tightly coiled bond.

One night, Haruka drove to Michiru's ostentatious home and snuck into the room from the black porch balcony, which was connected to two grand doors that, when opened, led directly into the tall impersonal, but sophisticated room that Michiru awaited for Haruka. They shared their first kiss on her bed that night. It was soft, delicate and caring in its feeble beauty. Much too powerful for Michiru to engulf.

Their lips connected, at first, with much anticipating hesitation as though-if they were not careful-they'd slip into the deep of the water and drown in its ignorant bliss. But instantly, as the two girls kissed, they were immensely consumed with hot desire. The desire succumb the two into a cage of clouded thrill. Their chemistry burned for each other like a lightening-struck wildfire.

After thatl first night, it was a routine for Haruka to sneak into Michiru's little mansion each Friday night. They would sit in the darkness and talk endlessly about anything really, or sometimes they would lay in the darkness listening to their steady breathing and words wouldn't be needed for those moments.

"I love you," Haruka whispered nervously, after two months of going out. It was a cool December night. The snow was barely falling softly and two were snuggled under thick blankets outside on the black iron balcony outside Michiru's room. They had created a fort around the elegant, iron-forged grill of the balcony. They had placed thick blankets over the grill and set three little mobile, gas heaters on either side of their fort and placed pillows all around them. Christmas music was playing softly from Michiru's IPod as they snuggled tight together. Michiru looked over at Haruka and exhaled contently. She loved the way those soft words stumbled awkwardly from Haruka's perfect mouth. Michiru blinked away warm tears that now blurred her vision and leaned in for a succulent, gentle kiss. The two stayed this way for a long moment. Their mouths gradually parted for one another's tongues to enter. Haruka slowly moved on top of Michiru and kissed her mouth harder this time. Their tongues were wrestling in the most adoring way.

Michiru could feel Haruka's hand wander down her waist to her knee slowly. Their lips never disconnected as Haruka began to undress Michiru from her blue PJ button-up shirt. Michiru anxiously reached up and began to slide Haruka's sweater off over her head. She gazed at Haruka's girlish, curvy, now-nude body and smiled contently.

"Fuck!" Haruka exclaimed, "It's a little fresh out here, dontcha think?"

"Not for long," Michiru murmured in her rehearsed, seductive voice. She didn't feel the slightest bit cold, she couldn't have felt more lively and free underneath Haruka's feminine, strong body. It was almost as though Haruka had captured her soul and released it into the careless air that Haruka always seemed to carry herself in.

Haruka only grinned at her remark and leaned in to Michi's lips.

Michiru blushed when Haruka's lips moved down her marble neck to her heaving chest. Haruka slowly removed the bra from Michiru's chest and leaned down to kiss one of her, now exposed, hard buds. Michiru's back arched as she released an insecure moan into the cold, frosty air. As her breath became more ragged and fast, hot clouds appeared over her head and vanished as quickly as they had arrived.

The two were completely naked in each other's arms by now. Their limbs gripped and curled around each other tightly. She could feel Haruka's hand caressing her thigh and gradually travelling up her inner thigh. She anticipated anxiously for her hand to hit the spot it was most longed for. Haruka's warm soft mouth encircled her bud and sucked gently on it.

Goosebumps pecked Michiru's entire body, sending shivers throughout her body. She closed her eyes tightly for a moment and ran her delicate hand through Haruka's blond, soft hair tenderly. The touch brought goosebumps on Haruka's own body. Her hand moved up over Michiru's underwear and then slowly slid underneath the silky material to a tight, wet mound. Michiru yelped scarcely and bit her bottom lip shakily. Haruka brought her mouth back to Michiru's mouth. Michiru moved her hand from Haruka's hair to her soft, olive smooth back and dug her neat nails into it passionately. Haruka inserted her index finger first, gradually moving in and out and getting deeper inside with each thrust. Michiru could feel her walls clench tightly as the pleasure engulfed her whole.

Haruka pulled her mouth away to look at Michiru's soft, flushed face. Michiru watched her with nervous eyes that searched for her lover's poise to overthrow her apprehension. Michiru was such a flower, blooming only for Haruka's touch. Haruka dared to slide two more fingers in and Michiru couldn't help but simply welcome it with a foggy, weary heart. Michiru placed her other hand over the hand Haruka had forced inside her and pressed her lover's hand even harder within. It hurt, it hurt _so_ much, but Michiru wanted all the pain; she longed for all the pain and pleasure that came with making passionate, rough love to Haruka. She wanted to always remember how it felt for the first time to feel Haruka inside of her. They were connected both by soul and heart, physically and emotionally now.

Gradually, the speed increased as her fingers moved in and out of Michiru's hot walls. It was faster, deeper-so much deeper and rougher. Just like it should have been. Michiru was already hitting her climax. She gripped Haruka's neck tightly and concentrated on how good it felt. Her hips pushed against Haruka's fingers as her body begged for Haruka. Haruka dared to slide a fourth finger in. Michiru tilted her head back, her hand was still over Haruka's, assisting it to go inside her.

"Haruka! Mmmmmh! Ha…ha," She cried out passionately, "UUUUNNH!" She'd reached her full climax. Haruka pulled her glimmering hand out and collapsed beside Michiru with exhaustion. The two silently caught their ragged breath. Their chest heaved in sync as they looked each other in the eye tenderly.

Haruke brought her hand up to her eye level and looked at the shimmering, hot liquid. She smirked cockily, satisfied like a boy who dominated the playground and looked over to Michiru whose face was beyond red. Michiru covered her eyes with her shaky hands, "Ohgawd! That's embarrassing!"

"Michiru," Haruka whispered faintly in Michiru's ear, "You were wrong."

Michiru furrowed her brow and pursed her lips with concern, "Wh-what about?"

_"It_ can have a story. If it's with the right person. And, well, I don't mean to _brag,_ but I'm pretty sure I'm definitely the right one for you."

Michiru smiled weakly, rolled her eyes in a flirty manner and tried to speak through her chopped up breath, "Shut up, Haruka. You better stay by my side. Always and forever. You're my first! That's important to me."

Haruka kissed her nose and smiled contently, "I know, love. And I will _always_ protect you. Always and forever."

"Promise?" Michiru asked brightly, her pearly white teeth glowing against the full moon above them.

Haruka nodded, "I promise."

"Then," Michiru sang, "I promise to always protect you and love you as well. I promise to be your lover, your mother, your sister, and your friend-_best_ friend. Just don't ever leave me, got it?"

"So, it's a promise then."

_A promise…_

_A promise…_

_Don't break the promise, love…_

xxx

"Promise..." …_Wait why did I say that out-loud...why is everything pitch black? __HUH? NO…NO NO NO! __God dammit! Ugh Open your eyes, Michiru._ I shot up from bed, trying to speculate where the arguing was coming. The arguing that awoke me. I got up from my blankets impatiently and marched to the window across the room. I pushed the curtain back, and a soft ray of light from the sunrise peaked in. I ignored it, leaned over the ledge and noticed a man and a women arguing obnoxiously from the balcony below mine. I closed my curtains, spitefully furious that the noise woke me from my splendorous dream. I've only ever dreamed of Haruka three or four times since I last saw her. So-o-o…about once each year. However, each time I wake to reality from these heart-lurching, melancholy dreams it seems as if there's a little bit more pain I must endure. I hate this detour my life took. I struggle to stay on track with myself when my thoughts stray to 'painful, unrepeatable memory lane'. My throat tightened as I moved back to my bed.

"You lied, Haruka! We both lied. There was never a promise. We were just two naïve teen girls. Gawd, how could I have been so damn naïve? So in-love!" Why am I even talking to myself out-loud right now?


End file.
